


"Unorthodox Conversation"

by wakandan_wardog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cliffy!Ending, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Suggestive Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: Apologies for the short nature of this, it was a writing exercise. Umm, I don't really approve of smoking and I've never written this pairing before, but this was a prompt fill on LJ and I thought I'd import it over. Enjoy!





	"Unorthodox Conversation"

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the short nature of this, it was a writing exercise. Umm, I don't really approve of smoking and I've never written this pairing before, but this was a prompt fill on LJ and I thought I'd import it over. Enjoy!

***

  
Loki drifted out of the party and around a giggling group of women, ignoring their inviting smiles in favor of following the man he had been watching half the evening. The stranger turned up the collar of his leather jacket against the cold, then moved further down the road until the noise from the party was just a distant hum.

Turning around abruptly, Tony grinned when his ‘shadow’ stumbled to a halt. “Stalking me?”  


“Not exactly stalking…” Loki hedged, ducking his head. “Just… following to see if we could talk?”  


“A little unorthodox... But alright.” Tony smiled and selected a section of brick wall, producing a pack of cigarettes and selecting one of the slim white tubes. "Talk."  


Awkward now that he’d been caught, Loki cautiously drifted closer. “Ummm… Hey?”  


“Hey.” Tony snorted. “We couldn’t talk at the party? I saw you a few times.”  


“I’m surprised you noticed anything considering how many girls were throwing themselves at you.” Loki replied without hesitation, smirking as he did so. “You seemed so comfortable inside… I wonder, what brings you here?”  


“Does it really matter?” Tony countered, lighting the cigarette hanging from his lips. He’d picked the habit up at one party or another, and at the moment it was one of the few things that soothed him. “Do you really care?”  


“I thought an attempt at conversation was appropriate.”  


Tony inhaled and the cigarette caught, the lighter tucked out of sight as a plume of smoke was released into the night air. His eyes were piercing, his smile challenging. “Why?”  


Loki feigned thoughtfulness. “It seemed more polite than pinning you to a wall and kissing you.”  


A plume of smoke escaped as Tony huffed a soft laugh, and his smirk was challenging as he stretched and let his Black Sabbath t-shirt climb up his abs. “What makes you think I have any interest in you being polite?”  


Loki’s eyes went right to the strip of skin that flashed between dark denim and cotton, and he swallowed visibly before managing a stuttered reply. “Ahh… A guess?”  


Tony hummed and inhaled at the cigarette as he smoothed the fabric in a leisurely brush. “Well… Guess again.”  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I used to do these things I called "PYP" or Pick Your Pairing Prompts. And it'd be a little dialogue, some action, no names and minimal details. Friends and followers would vote for the pairing or comment, and I'd re-write a bit and spin it for their preferred characters. One of my friends threw me a curveball in the form of FrostIron, and this is what resulted. Thanks for reading. ^.^


End file.
